


【灿俊】猫咪攻略

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Kudos: 19





	【灿俊】猫咪攻略

“仁俊要不要来看一下我家养的猫？”

李东赫不养猫，甚至他喜欢狗多于猫。

看猫不过是成年人想邀请情人到家里过夜的借口罢了，可是黄仁俊却把这句话当真了，被李东赫摁在沙发上接吻的时候睁着眼睛四周张望他家到底哪里有猫。

“别找了，我的猫就在我眼前。”

李东赫说完这一句就直接埋头在他露出的锁骨上，张开双唇贴在上面磨蹭着。黄仁俊闻着他头发上的发胶味道，听见他的话不禁发出一声疑惑的嗯？

仁俊老师该不会这么纯情吧？李东赫抬起头看他，一张白皙的瓜子脸因为自己刚才的行为而染上一层红晕，可能因为紧张而轻轻咬着唇，对上自己的视线后脸色又红润了几分。

好漂亮。李东赫再次把火力集中在他粉嫩的薄唇上，用着舌尖仔细地描绘着他的唇形，再轻轻一挑撬开了黄仁俊紧闭的嘴唇，将这个吻加深。

“嗯哼……”接吻时发出动听的呻吟像是人类的本能。黄仁俊把双手放在他的后背，乱摸一通，颇像是一只不分轻重就挠人的小猫咪。

李东赫拉开他环在自己身后的手，放在自己胸膛上，示意他要摸就摸这里。可黄仁俊却误会了他的意思，扯开他的领带，找到他衬衫的纽扣就开始直接解开，李东赫只当他是着急想要自己。

显然在细小的沙发上不是最适合的地点。李东赫横抱起黄仁俊就走进了卧室，小猫咪的嘴里还咬着半挂在自己颈项的深蓝色领带，眨巴着湿润得像是要流出泪的眼睛直直看着自己。

天啊。李东赫在把他脱光只在后悔自己为何不对黄仁俊主动出击，二十六的年纪却还是个小处男，浑身泛着纯洁的粉色，性物是粉色，连小巧的穴口也是粉色的。

小猫咪嘴里咬着自己的领带忍着痛楚接受扩张的样子好可怜，又好诱人，李东赫看着看着又舍不得下重手了，一根手指在里面进进出出作无用的扩张。

“为什么不继续呀，就这样应该、应该不够吧……”黄仁俊平躺在床上，被半裸的男人分开了双腿，接受着他为自己做性爱前的准备。他已经预想好了扩张的过程会很痛，但温柔的李东赫却舍不得弄痛自己，整个过程变得难耐又焦急。

“我怕你会痛。”虽然李东赫嘴上这么说着，但却因为刚才黄仁俊话中暗示的主动邀请而直接多加了两指，三指在他窄小的嫩穴里大力搅动。看着小猫咪大声喘气又忍住不发出声音的样子，李东赫没忍住凑前去亲亲他的脸蛋。

“痛了跟我说。”

男人都是口是心非的吗，还是只有李东赫是这样。他明明嘴上说着会心疼自己，但手上的动作却不懂得怜香惜玉，黄仁俊感觉自己都要被他弄得痛到冒冷汗了。

李东赫的性物不算是很惊人的尺寸，但胜在充分坚硬，一摸到就吓到黄仁俊了。在他双手掰开自己的臀瓣顶进来的时候，黄仁俊的脑海里只有怀疑自己会不会被他操坏的想法。

“东赫……慢一点……”

李东赫只进到了前半段，就被黄仁俊推着腹部阻止了他的动作。李东赫拉起他的手放在嘴边吻了一下，回了一句好，然后直接把他的腿掰成一个M字。在最大限度的分开双腿下，他的嫩穴能够更好的接受异物的进入，所以李东赫也没管他的话就挺腰继续把自己送进去。

对于第一次的男性，要完整地接受伴侣的性物进入还是有一定的难度。李东赫也没有强求着要完全进入，随着黏稠的润滑剂就开始摆动腰部抽送着。

“啊……东赫啊…轻、轻点……”微弱的快感伴随着强烈的痛楚袭来，黄仁俊手脚蜷曲起来，同时抓紧了薄薄的床单，眼神有些迷乱地看着自己心爱的男人。

李东赫伸手覆在他平均的胸部之上，表情却像是揉搓着什么饱满一样满足，黄仁俊太瘦了，全身上下除了臀部之外都没有一丝多余的脂肪，但李东赫确实喜欢这么骨感的男孩子。指甲使坏的刮了一下他突起的粉色乳首，惹得他再发出了一声轻吟。

“喜欢听仁俊的声音，好好听，多叫点给我听听好不好？”李东赫说着就双手揉着他的胸脯，同时用着拇指熟练地在他敏感的乳首打转逗弄，下身不停奋力地顶弄。

疼痛的感觉已经消退，接肿而来的是巨大的快感，顿时塞满了黄仁俊的全身，头脑昏沈，手里抓紧了快被自己扯起的床单，听了李东赫的话又胡乱地随着他抽动的节奏嗯嗯啊啊叫着。

在床上突然变得凶狠又霸道，李东赫大力的抽动撞得黄仁俊七荤八素的，他感觉自己都要被他撞散了身子，但这却为他带来难以形容的愉悦，黄仁俊不自觉地叫着李东赫的名字寻求着更多。

“喜欢我凶一点还是慢一点？”李东赫放慢了节奏，吻着他问道。

“都、都喜欢……额啊！”

黄仁俊还在思考了一小下后认真地回答他的问题，下一秒李东赫就从他体内抽了出来，然后把人翻到侧面，变成侧卧式从后插进去。姿势的转换加上李东赫的毫不留情，第一下就已经顶进了最深处，顶着黄仁俊尖叫出来。

一腿被李东赫用脚撑起，黄仁俊无师自通地向后翘起臀部，接受李东赫更深入的抽插。后入的姿势让他把李东赫夹得更紧，李东赫同时绕过他的腋下继续搓捻着他的乳首，黄仁俊的嘴里又发出了连绵不断细如幼猫的哼唧声。

“俊俊怎么这么乖，我不养猫养俊俊好不好？”

李东赫说着往最深处又狠狠地顶弄几下，黄仁俊受了他话里的刺激同时又被快感充斥全身，尖叫着就被他操射了。李东赫很满意地贴在他后肩留下几个专属的印记，又被黄仁俊高潮后的紧张身后夹紧，紧得直接在他的身体里留下了自己的灼液。

“东赫……”黄仁俊扭着上半身转头看向背后喘着气的男人，又充满爱意的摸着他脸上细小的汗珠，凑近他去亲吻他。

现在黄仁俊身上全都是李东赫的味道，细腰被紧紧地抱住，男人有些粗糙的手在他的肚子上轻轻摩挲着。李东赫乐于享受怀里小猫咪主动的亲吻，只想着继续抱着他温存，黄仁俊也没有发现李东赫内射完还不拔出来，吻了他好几轮才肯撒手。

最后李东赫抱着黄仁俊去浴室洗澡的时候，小猫咪看到镜子才发现自己后背全是李东赫的吻痕，身后还不断地流出属于他的白色液体。羞耻感顿时冒上了头，却又因为乏力的身体躲不过李东赫，直接把头埋在他的胸前，紧紧抱住他就不松手了。

“你怎么这样呀。”

“我哪样了？”李东赫听着小猫咪软软的声音，轻笑道。

“我全身都是你的东西啦……”

“不挺好的？我的小猫。”

李东赫抬起他的脸，轻轻地吻了一下他红润光泽的小嘴。黄仁俊却悄悄伸出舌头去舔他的唇，在李东赫看来，这是明晃晃的挑逗。

“看来我们俊俊是还不够对吧？”


End file.
